Cherry Berry/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|Cherry Berry among other ponies. Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png|Bottom middle Twilight's chariot lands S1E01.png|On the right, in the background Ponies shout Surprise S1E01.png|The mare on the right in the very foreground Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Very left Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Above Raindrops Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|To the right of Sweetie Drops Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Very left S1E01 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png|An ear from Cherry Berry can be visible. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png|There's two of her on the left and right Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Under Rarity Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Third form left Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|Above Sweetie Drops Bon Bon asking for the ticket S1E3.png|Very left Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|Left from Sweetie Drops Griffon the Brush Off Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png|A nice clear shot of Cherry Berry Minuette, Cloud Kicker, and Cherry Berry watch S1E05.png|Above Fluttershy's head Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Cherry Berry chatting with Shoeshine. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Very left Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.PNG Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|... and the Plant Team? Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee, Coconut, and Cherry Berry delivering nest-making materials to houses. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Singing with Noteworthy and Cheerilee. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Cherry Berry clones... Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png|On the left Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png|Ice-scoring. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a block of ice in the middle of a lake. Call of the Cutie Ponyville market S1E12.png|Showing Shoeshine her vegetable stand at the beginning of the market scene. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|Cherry Berry on the far left next to Lemon Hearts. Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|There's about 10 clones of Cherry Berry... Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Happy audience.png|Top left next to Shoeshine S1E20 Happy audience 2.png|Same place as previous picture A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Left from Shoeshine Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Second from right Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest…right? Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Cherry Berry, Twinkleshine, Cloud Kicker, and Medley watch. Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Next to Shoeshine Twilight walking S02E03.png S2E03 Twilight trotting.png|Disappearing in the background. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Its hard to see but she's in there... Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Behind Mayor Mare's tail Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|To the right of Mayor Mare, gasping. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|What does she see in Twinkleshine? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Behind Shoeshine S2E03 The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants.png S2E03 The mayor begins to blush.png Luna Eclipsed CherryCostume.png|Cherry Berry dressed as a bumble bee. S2E04 Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon.png|Next to Raindrops S2E04 Ponies and Spike cheering.png S2E04 Princess Luna walking.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Next to Golden Harvest Luna wings spread S2E4.png S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png Royalcanterlotfarewell.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png|CB is scared S2E04 Luna about to throw spider.png S2E04 Luna enjoyed.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna 2.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the toy spider.png S2E04 Zapping toy spider.png S2E04 Ponies scared by the spider.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|AAAAAACK!!! S2E04 Applejack 'goin' our way'.png S2E04 Applejack 'was happy'.png S2E04 Applejack 'look at 'em'.png S2E04 Twilight 'what I do best'.png S2E04 Goldengrape about to throw spider.png S2E04 Goldengrape angry.png The Cutie Pox Pie for you S2E06.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Cherry thanks the mysterious mare. The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Bon Bon and two BG ponies 2 S2E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png Bon Bon and two BG ponies 3 S2E15.png Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Golden Harvest on the bridge in the lower right corner. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony next to the fountain. A Friend in Deed Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry berry.PNG|Cherry Berry in A Friend in Deed. Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|What a wonderful smile. Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Cherry Berry in corner. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry & crowd S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png|Cherry Berry walking. Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Cherry Berry waving at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.PNG Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png S2E19 Cherry Berry BonBon.PNG S2E19 Bon Bon covered in trash.png S2E19 Cherry Berry RunningBack.PNG|Run for it! It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png S3E6 BeforeAllTangled.PNG Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png Merchandise CherryBerryFIMpv.jpg CherryBerryFIM M.jpg Category:Character gallery pages